Dreamy Eyes
by AriesLatina
Summary: He left and she is left missing him. First wrestling fic please RR TF fan fic


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! Song is called Dreamy Eyes by Christina Aguilera  
  
I'm reaching out to touch you  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
And I don't know if I've been sleeping  
  
But I hold my pillow tight  
  
Are you real or are you  
  
My imagination playing games  
  
I can't set you free  
  
You'll always be  
  
My one eternal flame  
  
I rolled over in my bed stretching my arm out, reaching for something I knew wasn't there. I sighed thinking of the great times I had spent with him, all the times we joked around and how people always said we were perfect for each other. Yes we were best friends but that's it, I don't think we saw each other as anything else but a brother and a sister. We were so different and yet we had so many things in common. I remember how when I broke up with Adam he was there for me. Taking me in his arms and holding onto me comforting me, saying just the right things. I can believe he is gone. When he called me I was shocked when I found out.  
  
Your dreamy eyes  
  
They just won't say goodbye  
  
Well it must be my fate  
  
'Cause I just can't escape  
  
And the passion never dies  
  
Ohh, dreamy eyes  
  
No matter how I cry  
  
I just can't reach you  
  
Dreamy eyes  
  
I lie here thinking about your emerald green eyes, your rugged yet gentle face. I remember when you told me you broke up with her. The stupid girl who broke your heart and let you go, not knowing what a great person she had left behind. I comforted you and 2 months later you asked me out. I was shocked but happy at the same time. We wanted to keep our relationship a secret but it was just to good to be kept quiet. At night I dream of those beautiful dark green, soulful, eyes staring at me and I wake in a cold shiver and am reminded that you aren't there anymore.  
  
You're a vision of tomorrow  
  
And a ghost from yesterday  
  
And I'll be trying not to let you  
  
Take my breath away  
  
You're a summer breeze that comes and goes  
  
But somehow lingers on  
  
Tell me how can I forget you  
  
If you're never really gone Every night, every match, every song, everything reminds me of you. I know we'll be together once again and that comforts me but it still isn't enough to soothe the pain I feel when I am not with you. When I think every moment spent without you is a moment completely meaningless and when I think about giving up your memory gives me the strength to stay on the road. When I think about you I feel weak but at the same time amazingly strong.  
  
Your dreamy eyes  
  
They just won't say goodbye  
  
Well it must be my fate  
  
'Cause I just can't escape  
  
And the passion never dies  
  
Ohh, dreamy eyes  
  
No matter how I cry  
  
I just can't reach you  
  
Dreamy eyes  
  
Now as I pack my things and get ready to leave I feel so happy and counting the hours until I see you. Counting every minute and every second. I remember a quote someone told me, "No man is worth your tears and the one that is won't make you cry" and I remember it and people say it to me oh forget it he's not worth it and as much as I try to explain to them that you are they don't understand. I thin k it's because they have never felt a love so strong like ours. They only person that can understand is Amy. I glad to have a friend like her to help me with this.  
  
What do I have to do  
  
To get that close to you  
  
And your...  
  
Your dreamy eyes  
  
They just won't say goodbye  
  
Well it must be my fate  
  
'Cause I just can't escape  
  
And the passion never dies  
  
Ohh, I try so hard to release you  
  
But no matter how I cry  
  
I just keep seeing through  
  
Dreamy eyes (ohh)  
  
Ooh ohh, ooh ohh yeah  
  
Dreamy eyes  
  
I hear the announcement for my flight and I think only a couple more hours. Cameron, North Carolina here I come and Jeff soon we will be together once again. Until then I listen to the song you wrote for me and remember your dreamy eyes. "Trish come on let's go girl" "Sorry Amy I'm going"  
End 


End file.
